Captain America Comics Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * ** *** *** ** *** *** ** Antagonists: * ** Fifth Column ** *** Other Characters: * * ** * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** **** ***** ** Items: * * and Events: * World War II | Synopsis1 = A short prologue outlines the young men of America joining the army and the threat of the fifth columnists, the nazi spies hidden deep within the American forces. Two fifth columnists in American uniform blow up a local munitions factory that is supplying the local army camp. Meanwhile, in Washington, D.C., two army generals visit President Franklin Delano Roosevelt and inform him of the threat. They note how every command he makes is sent back to Germany and nothing can be kept secret, even amongst his closest aides. The president asks them what they intend to do. He recommends sending a comic hero like The Human Torch into the army, and brings in a man named Mister Grover, the head of the Federal Bureau of Investigation, who has a plan. The men all change into their civilian clothes and into a car, where they are taken to an old curio shop. An old woman greets them armed with a gun. She informs them that the formula has been found and it won't disappoint them this time. A man, dressed in lab clothes greets them and ushers them into the viewing gallery of a secret lab, where a frail young man is attached to a machine, and the old woman tears off her mask revealing X-13, one of the best agents. The young man is injected with a liquid and starts to grow until he is above the normal human physique. The doctor also notes that his intelligence and strength are being increased. The doctor christens him Captain America and tells him that his duty is to protect the American shores from Nazi spies and saboteurs. Suddenly, one of the army officials, secretly working for the Gestapo, pulls out a gun and shoots the doctor, Professor Reinstein. A second shot then obliterates the serum that gave Captain America his powers, meaning no more super soldiers can be created. He lets out a third shot, hitting Grover, before Cap bursts through the glass and beats him into submission. The barely conscious spy stumbles into a large electrical device, shocking him to death. Cap, now in uniform, is told to have been taking out all of the Nazi threats, while the newspapers wonder "Who is Captain America?". Meanwhile at an army camp the mascot James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes shows a private named Steve Rogers a news report of Cap's latest victory, saying how he'd love to meet him. That night, he walks in on Steve changing into the Captain America suit, preparing for more exploits. Having made this discovery, Steve says Bucky must keep his identity secret and he asks if he would like to be his sidekick. They suit up and together run off to stop Nazi threats. | StoryTitle2 = Case No. 2 | Writer2_1 = Joe Simon | Writer2_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler2_1 = Joe Simon | Penciler2_2 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Joe Simon | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Joe Simon | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Unnamed grunts Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * and Events: * World War II | Synopsis2 = Tickets are being sold for the performance of the psychics, Sando (Von Krantz) & Omar, for only ten cents each. On stage, Sando looks into the eyes of a dwarfed Omar. Sando asks Omar what he thinks is to come and his prediction of a terrible accident at Fort Bix is projected onto a crystal ball. At that very instant Fort Bix is shaken by a terrific blast. Meanwhile, Steve and Bucky are reading about the psychics in the newspaper. Bucky thinks they are phony and the two decide to visit the theater. Yet again, the weird performance is repeated while Steve and Bucky are in the audience. This time, Omar sees Hilltown bridge collapsing. Steve and Bucky rush to prevent the disaster but they are too late. The duo returns to the theater to found out how Sando & Omar knew about the disaster. Suddenly, a woman's shrill cry for help causes Captain America to whirl about. He follows the scream to Sando’s dressing room. A couple of gun men are holding Betsy Ross captured. Sando reveals that he is Von Krantz and has plan a chain of disasters that will destroy the morale of the United States. Betsy Ross reveals that Omar is just a poor idiotic tool. As the battle begins, Von Krantz tries to bomb the place. However, Bucky throws out the bomb through a window. The duo wins and Betsy Ross wants to thank them, but Captain America only says goodnight and leaves. | StoryTitle3 = Captain America And The Soldier's Soup | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Joe Simon | Penciler3_2 = Jack Kirby | Inker3_1 = Joe Simon | Inker3_2 = Jack Kirby | Colourist3_1 = | Lettere3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = Joe Simon | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters * Antagonists: * * Other characters: * ** Sentry ** Colonel Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * and Events: * World War II | Synopsis3 = Captain America is awoken when he doesn't hear the sentry go past his tent at night. He gets up, to hear two thugs have killed him and are planning to poison the soup. Cap rushes into action and bears them into submission with the help of Bucky. As the camp is awoken to find the bodies, some soldiers swear they saw Cap jump out of the window. It is revealed that the sentry was only unconscious and was getting better. | StoryTitle4 = The Chess Board of Death | Writer4_1 = Joe Simon | Writer4_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler4_1 = Joe Simon | Penciler4_2 = Jack Kirby | Inker4_1 = Joe Simon | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Joe Simon | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** Admiral Perkins ** ** General Hellsworth ** * playing chess with Rathcone * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * and Events: * World War II | Synopsis4 = In a secluded section of town, Rathcone approaches a chessboard with chess pieces that resemble real people. He announces to his agents that Admiral Perkins is giving a lecture tonight and tonight is the night that Admiral must die. Meanwhile, Steve convinces a reluctant Bucky to attend the lecture. As the curtains part at the lecture, the audience is witness to the Admiral’s dead body. A stunned Steve and Bucky change into their costumes to chase down the killer. When Bucky prowls through the darkened alleys, he is watched by a lurking killer, Number 5. As Number 5 and Bucky begin to fight, Captain America jumps in and saves Bucky. The agent refuses to talk but Captain America convinces him too. At that moment, a bullet hits the Nazi agent. Number 5 slumps in death as Captain America wards off a deadly hail of bullets. Cap notices three men, but they can’t catch up to them. The duo decides to go back to Camp Lehigh. Rathcone continues his chess game and plans for General Ellsworth death. That same evening, Mike Duffy tells Steve and Bucky that they are on special duty at the General’s hut. However, the duo finds him dead inside the hut. The next day newspapers announce to the America public another brutal killing in the ranks of the nation’s military command. Rathcone moves onto to his next victims, Captain America and Bucky, by sending out Strangler and Herr Kameleon after them. Later back at the camp, Strangler visits Bucky and fools him into thinking he could solve the killing. That night, Bucky quietly approaches a shabby building. He walks into a trap and sees Ratchone and the chessboard. Bucky tries to run but Rathcone trips him. He waits to kill Bucky because he wants to kill Cap and Bucky at the same time. Finding a note from Bucky, Captain America finds Rathcone’s hideout. A battle begins and Rathcone pulls a gun on him. The duo beats Rathcone and his gang. Captain America calls the F.B.I to report where the criminals are at. Major Fields tells Steve later that he wishes he knew who Captain America was. | StoryTitle5 = The Riddle of the Red Skull | Writer5_1 = Ed Herron | Penciler5_1 = Joe Simon | Penciler5_2 = Jack Kirby | Inker5_1 = Joe Simon | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Joe Simon | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** Slug ** Unnamed henchmen Other Characters: * ** ** * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Major Croy's Apartment ****** Red Skull's Headquarters *** **** *** Gen. Manor's Home Items: * and Events: * World War II | Synopsis5 = A worried Steve and Bucky drop off Major Croy at his home, who has just received a card from the Red Skull. Major Croy believes there is no such person and quickly goes into his home. While reading, the Major gets a surprise visit from the Red Skull. With his wide hypnotic eyes, the Red Skull gazes deep into the Major’s eyes and tells him to “look until you see death.” Captain America hears the news and decides he wants to handle this case without Bucky. However, it’s Bucky who accidentally discovers the Red Skull’s headquarters. While standing out on the rooftops, one of the Red Skull’s henchmen, Slug, finds Bucky. Slug brings him to the Red Skull not knowing that it’s Captain America’s partner. Cap finds the headquarters himself and a fight breaks out. In the midst of the fray the Red Skull departs through a secret exit. The duo decides to return to Camp Lehigh. The next day, George Maxon of the Maxon Aircraft Corporation comes in person to watch his new plane take an army test. The plane catches on fire while in the air and crashes, killing the men inside. Maxon is sadden by the plane’s crash, but Steve is only concerned about the men in the plane. Later, General Charles Manor goes home and gets a package from the Red Skull. As the General opens the package, the Red Skull appears in the room and kills him. Mildred Manor hears the struggle and with a gun in her hand rushes into the room. As the Red Skull smacks her down, he hears footsteps and like an angry tornado Captain America bursts into the room. Cap knocks the Red Skull’s mask off and it shatters. It’s revealed that it’s George Maxon and he has been using hypodermic needles to kill his victims. Another fight breaks out and Maxon rolls over this own hypodermic needle. Bucky asks why Captain America didn’t stop Maxon from rolling over. Cap says he is not talking about it and he calls the F.B.I to tell them that Maxon committed suicide. The F.B.I finds a note that Maxon was working for Hitler. | StoryTitle6 = Murder, LTD | Writer6_1 = Joe Simon | Writer6_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler6_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker6_1 = Jack Kirby | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = Jack Kirby | Editor6_1 = Joe Simon | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Dum-Dum * Other Characters: * Police Commissioner Regan * Prosecutor Nelson Races and Species: * * * Locations: * * Items: * | Synopsis6 = In mortal guise as Mike Cury, Hurricane (Mike Cury) visits Coast City, the scene of a series of brutal killings. Hurricane seeks transportation and hops into a taxi. While the unsuspecting taxi driver keeps his eyes on the road ahead, Hurricane removes two silver wings from their concealment and attaches them to both sides of the taxi. Suddenly the cab surges wildly ahead and is transformed into a veritable comet. The bewildered taxi cab driver quickly drops him off. A shadowy figure bearing a gun appears behind Hurricane. Hurricane tells the henchman that he wants to see Piggy Perroni. At that moment, Piggy shows up and puts a gun on the hero. Hurricane tells him that his name is Mike Cury and is looking for work. Piggy decides to let Hurricane work with Dum-Dum and together they are to knock off Tim O’Leary. As Mike Cury, he becomes enraged at Piggy’s callous order and transforms into Hurricane. After the battle, Hurricane tells Piggy that his hands are drip with mortal blood and his punishment awaiting him will never end. Meanwhile, in his office, Police Commissioner Regan braves the bombardment of criticism pouring from the lips of impatient Prosecutor Nelson. Nelson demands to have Piggy in custody. In with a flash, Piggy storms into the room with wings. The two want Piggy to talk, but he has already talked to Hurricane. The hero with the new information goes to Vanderpont Estate. He decides to crash masquerade ball to see Paul Sayden. Paul Sayden appears as the devil at the ball with his henchman Trigger. Trigger doesn’t realize his boss is really Hurricane’s cousin, Pluto. Pluto slips a lethal mickey in the punch as Hurricane watches. Hurricane transforms into disguise as angel. Yet, Pluto recognizes Hurricane thru his disguise. The entire universe seems to explode with the impact of the two colossal figures. At the D.A’s office, Piggy has named Paul Sayden as the chief of the murder ring. Prosecutor Nelson loses no time in tracking down Paul’s estate. They find Hurricane, but Pluto has vanished. However, Trigger Bates is dead. Hurricane says he must go for he is weak. An instant later, Hurricane’s blurry shape speeds past the officers and disappears from view, leaving the cops baffle. | StoryTitle7 = Stories from the Dark Age | Writer7_1 = Joe Simon | Writer7_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler7_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker7_1 = Jack Kirby | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = Jack Kirby | Editor7_1 = Joe Simon | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Attilan people ** * * * * The four footed killers from the forest/Kag's brothers Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Early Humans * * * * Locations: * Prehistoric Wilds * Events and Eras: * 50,000 B.C.Category:Pre-Cataclysmic Age | Synopsis7 = In the prehistoric wilds of 50,000 B.C, the last of the shaggy ones, Ak, has motion Tuk to his side. The shaggy one begins to tell a tale about the day two hairless ones were cast onto the shores by their tribesmen. The hairless ones were a couple named Phadion and Rhaya who also had their infant child with them. As soon as they arrived onto the unknown land, Gholla, the woolly horned, began a battle with Phadion. Sadly, the two died in the violent battle, leaving Rhaya alone with her child. Within moments the scent of the blood brought the four footed killer from the forest, Kag the lion wolf. Ak had witness the event and save Rhayda and her child. He took them to a cave where he began to worship the two. Later, while Ak hunted for food, Gru the lion found the worship cave and kills Rhayda. Before dying, Ak reveals to Tuk that he was baby that was brought to the shores. After hearing the tale, Tuk decides to leave his beloved rock country. On his journey he runs into Goreks and they attack Tuk. However, Tanir saves Tuk from the Goreks and the two decide to travel together. | Notes = Continuity Notes * According to , several of the Golden Age adventures shown in Timely Comics series are fictionalized adaptations of the real events; this issue's first story, the origin of Captain America, possibly adapted in-universe the events shown in with some differences. From an out-of-universe perspective, the events of this issue has been retconned in later Silver Age retellings due to the presence of the Comics Code Authority, which imposed the removement of some specific features from comic books, including blood, injections, explicit deaths and similar factors. ** For example, the secret program which subjected Steve Rogers to Professor Reinstein's serum has not been revealed, presumabily for reasons of national security. In its name is revealed to be Operation Rebirth. ** The same can be presumed for Operation Rebirth agents' codenames and / or real names: Dr. Abraham Erskine is codenamed Professor Reinstein, United States Army's Lt. Cynthia Glass has been adapted as a F.B.I. operative codenamed X-13, and Under-Secretary Simms' presence at White House meeting between the Army officers and President Roosevelt has been omitted, replacing him with the Nazi spy who later killed Professor Reinstein, Heinz Kruger. In the real course of events, Kruger was already inside Operation Rebirth facility, disguised as Special Agent Fred Clemson, while in this issue's adaptation he disguised himself as an high-ranking Army officer, entering Operation Rebirth's facility accompained by General Phillips and F.B.I. Director J. Arthur Grover. ** F.B.I. Director Grover himself was a character added to the story during the adaptation: a pastiche of real F.B.I. Director Edgar J. Hoover, Grover was created to replace Dr. Anderson's role in the story. In and later retellings, it was actually Doctor Anderson who interrupted the White House meeting to invite General Phillips and Under-Secretary Simms overseeing the execution of Operation Rebirth, and no F.B.I. agent or director was ever involved with the secret program. ** Steve Rogers received the Super-Soldier Serum with an injection; in , he assumed an oral form of the compound, while in he is bombarded by Vita-Rays. In all the versions have been made canonical since Steve first receive an injection, later assumed the oral compound and finally is being bombarded by strength-enhancing Vita-Rays. ** A more compehensive version of Captain America's origin has been chronicled in the Adventures of Captain America limited series; it was originally considered apochryphal by the Marvel Chronology Project since it contraddicted several elements from the estabilished canon of Earth-616, but some Marvel Handbooks started referencing the events which happened in that series, retroactively making it canonical. ** See , , , , and for Silver Age updated retellings of Captain America's origin story. * Case No. 2 is retold in an updated (but not canonical) version in , while The Riddle of the Red Skull in . ** Fort Bix from this issue's Case No. 2 has been changed into Camp Lehigh in retelling of the story. * The Red Skull that appears in this issue is not the same villain that most readers associate with Captain America. The more infamous Red Skull is actually Johann Schmidt, who does not make his actual first appearance until . However it has since been retconned that Schmidt was also operating behind the scenes here. * Hurricane is later retconned as being Mercury from and the Eternal Makkari, and Pluto as being the Deviant Kro. Publication Notes * In March 2011 a limited quantity remastered version of Captain America Comics #1 was released to commemorate Captain America's 70th Anniversary. The issue has been released as . | Trivia = * This is the first appearance of Captain America's wedge-shaped shield. With , he began using his more traditional, red and white, disk shield. * The cover image of Captain America punching Hitler was parodied in the 2012 film Captain America: The First Avenger. | Recommended = | Links = }}